Many retailers, businesses, and other customer dependent entities often provide support networks, such as call centers, that allow customers to contact the entity. For example, many product manufacturers maintain call centers through which customers (e.g., businesses selling their products, customers using their products) can contact the company to obtain support. One of the difficulties with such support networks is in identifying the user or customer that is contacting the entity. For example, many support networks require customers to verify their identity by providing their name, mailing address, email address, etc. This can often be difficult for both the customer and the agent working in the support network due to the difficulty in spelling out the words necessary to complete verification.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.